Espionage
by Psychrea
Summary: An Espurr Creepypasta. You had it coming.


**Espionage**

It warned them. They didn't listen to its' heeding cry.

Humans were always such disrespectful creatures.

Espurr's pokedex entry blatantly states: "The organ that emits its intense psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out."

Lumiose City. Today, I've seen trainers in plain daylight rub the poor, faintly cobalt kitten's ears to its' extreme discontent. You could feel the waves of anger drifting from its' expression deep into your lungs, but apparently, ignorance shields you from this feeling. A blonde girl with two high pigtails pinned down on the top of her head bended down and roughly stroked the kitten's ears, to its' dismay, releasing a hiss. "Oh my!" was all she said as she let out a chortle, selfishly lifting the Espurr up against its' will by one. single. paw. She had the thing swinging around like it was a meaningless rag doll.

Her trainer didn't seem to mind her friend's behavior, but that didn't make it right.

_Around those type of people, you have to mind your own business,_ I thought to myself as I fixed my aqua colored hat. That pokedex's entry replayed about 17 times in my head, and it made me wonder what it would be like to be a fly on the wall when that sort of thing goes down.

After all, things are always worse at home.

1, 2, I caught about 9 eevees, and no female. Just those 9 enough took 4 hours to find. I petted my Furfrou's untamed, furry head. "We have to get you done tomorrow," I smirked as it barked reluctantly, but it was shedding like a Piloswine. It was about 7 pm as I was heading from Route 10 back into Lumiose, the streetlights making their mark. Heading back down the street to where I was staying at Hotel Richissime, I felt sudden chills. The lights slightly flickered for about 2 seconds. On. Off. On. Off. I didn't know why I did, but it felt uncontrollable the way my head turned to the left. Down in the alleyway, there it stood. The Espurr staring into my soul through my corneas, but its' eyes were orange for some strange reason. Out of all corners, like a drop of food coloring into a bowl a water, blood spread through its' pupils, overtaking the orange color. It vanished, then appeared again, flickering like a kid opening blinds and shutting them and opening them again without hesitation. While it was flickering, it looked at its paw, and rubbed its' eye, staring at the blood now smeared over its' paw. I didn't even know that was possible, seeing as I thought that was just its' new eye color.

What REALLY caught me off guard, was when it spoke. And I mean, spoke. "**J'AI FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL CE SOIR**" its' lip movements were not matching its' words as it spoke in the voice combination of an older man and a younger woman's, and I didn't speak french, so I was confused and terrified to say the least. When I looked down to where my Furfrou would stand, instead sat a pitiful existence, constantly rubbing its' eye in anxiety, skin peeling off the harder it rubbed, and scratching everywhere nonstop, until it was drowning in the very blood it was causing. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't even hear my own screams. Everything was in mute as gushing waterfalls flowed from my eyes and my throat became raspy with overuse and pain. What I wouldn't forget was the way the Espurr spoke in a manner such as paranormal. It looked up and spoke with unmatched lip flaps, "**ESPIONAGE**" as it pointed at me.

Forget where I was screaming. Forget where I was standing. I was sitting up on my bedside. No, it wasn't my bedside. I wasn't even asleep. I looked down at my sleeves, and what I mistook as normal, was actually the opposite. My clothes were completely in sepia. I could touch the bed, but when I attempted to ruffle up the covers, they ignored my presence. I couldn't alter anything, and when I tried my best to make even one small alteration, it woud just snap back into place in the matter such as a rubber band.

To be panicking right now would be an understatement, but after 2 minutes of panic attacks, I re-examined myself and assessed the situation. My Furfrou had scratched itself to death, I subconsciously appeared into a hotel room that doesn't seem to be mine, and I'm not even really here, as it would seem. I was completely re-colored, and that's after looking into the leaky, bleeding eyes of a mind controlling cat. I heard a noise downstairs, resembling the annoying chortle I had heard earlier. I ran into the hallway where I was sure to find some stairs, only none. Instead, there was an elevator. How did I hear that laugh? I pressed for the elevator, and waited what was only about a second. The elevator, I hadn't realized until I had gotten in, was completely in and out, sepia.

In the corner I had saw it waiting for me. That cat. The Espurr. The moment I had made eye contact with those frightening, future seeing eyes, it was as if a rush of wind with heightened pressure had rushed up at me for what seemed like seconds, but was over in a second flat, the cat no longer standing there. The moment I had regained my head, the elevator's ding turned it over into the direction of the 2nd floor's hallway. I remember a guest had told me that the Hotel never closes its' doors, but I wasn't entirely sure until I had heard those same voices I heard earlier today.

"Come on, eat your pokepuff!" came the irritatingly high-pitched voice of the girl. I went closer and peered in, feeling as if I wouldn't be noticed anyway due to what I was assuming wasn't present time, what with my alterations changing nothing. In the high chair was the same Espurr from this morning, and all throughout this very disturbing evening. It whimpered at first, trying to pawing the out of reach mint-colored pokepuff. The smell seemed foul to it, which freaked me out just knowing what it was feeling. How was this happening? "Come on now!" the girl pried again, the Espurr hissing this time.

"Ugh. Josie, your pokemon is such a tease!" "I know, but just leave it for now, okay? We're getting ready to watch Diantha on tv!" "The new trailer?" "Duh! Leave the stupid tot for a minute and come, Clodia! Sit here!" "Oh, alright," she spoke, and then did a double take at the Espurr, and rubbed its' right ear with a bit too much excessive force. I knew because I somehow felt it, and it was highly irritating, as if someone were digging their nails into your scalp and moving their hand rapidly back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. I could feel the pent up rage in that kitten, but there was no need for my Furfrou to fall to its' circumstances. I couldn't get it through my head if that were an accident or not, but I unwillingly paid attention to whatever future events might now behold me.

The redhead with gold eyes with resemblance to Linnea of the Furisode girls, except with short hair not passing her neck, was soon met with the overly aggressive blonde with a white dress shirt. Both dressed in jeans and black skirts over them, their shoes by the door. I noticed the redhead's purple shirt, with Diantha's face on it. A huge fan I suppose. She neglected her pokemon in a big manner, as I saw a famished cherubi hanging over a coat stand as if it were a scarf. I had to double take to see if it was real. She also had a Furfrou of her own in a cage in the corner of the hotel room. A cage two times too small. She didn't even bug me as much as the blonde, as she turned around and made eye contact with the frightened kitten once again, Josie too preoccupied with wanting to hurry the commercials to see her precious movie star.

I felt her crawling. With every step Clodia made towards the Espurr, it felt like someone was stepping on my heart after waiting for only 1 long second. She couldn't resist it, but it wanted to resist her.

"It's coming on, Clo! IT'S COMING ON!" with those excited words of Josie's, that only made Clodia all the MORE excited as well. Her crawling sped up, and she grabbed me with all of her might. No...not me, Espurr. But I was experiencing it FULL ON from Espurr's perspective now. The Espurr hissed and cried out, resisting as much as it could, even going so far as to get Josie's attention! Josie didn't even turn around, let alone blink. It didn't like her, it didn't like them, but it wanted someone to save it. Maybe I could've saved it! But how would I know? Perhaps this is why I'm being shown this. Maybe Espurr wanted me to see, and knew my concern for it earlier. After all, it was psychic, and desperate. I didn't want to say it, let alone think it, but since I'm feeling 110% of Espurr's perspective and motive, I knew what was coming. I am now merged with the cat's mind.

_Just as the preview came on, so came the hand, down on my ear. Down on the ear. It rubbed as hard as it could, but she couldn't see my discontent. She was too preoccupied with the trailer. And Josie. I glared at her as hard I could, but her eyes were even more directed onto the tv than they would be on me in a lifetime. I tried to cry out for help at you. I tried to get some help from you, but did you listen? No. You could never listen to us. Not to me, to us. You plastered that cherubi with a horrible name. Poor girl didn't deserve it. Just for laughs. That Furfrou is contemplating suicide because of that claustrophobic mess you placed it in. And me. You let this monster of a girl who terrifies Gengars to touch the one place where I have yet to control my powers. My lifesource. My energy. She is damaging it. She is damaging my soul, and what do you do? You laugh. You laugh at me. You laugh at my existence. You laugh at him. You laugh at her. I tried to contain my power as best I could, and why? You have done nothing for me but bestow this curse on my life. I can't go on like this. She is disrupting my soul._

She pet harder. And HARDER. It felt as if she had stabbed a knife through my heart. Why is that? _...What? Is she doing this intentionally now?!_ This is what I thought as I looked up at a sight I won't soon forget. Her face horrified me. It was like a Banette's smile without the teeth. Her face was darkened, and she forcefully grabbed my ear.

Now the trailer wasn't over yet, but Josie finally noticed, as she looked down at me, and then up at Clodia. "C-clodia? What the heck are you doing?" "Oh, come on, Josie! Aren't you a least bit curious of what's under this Espurr's ears?" "Clodia, I don't think you should do that. I-" She lifted it up a quarter of the way. "Clodia, I'm about 2 seconds into kicking you ou-!" Half of the way. "Don't be a wuss, Josie!" All of the way. "CLO-"

Nothing.

Silence.

Ringing of the ears slightly, and everything was white.

Slowly, the light was coming back down, and the ringing was getting louder, but faded.

A hand leaning down on the floor. It was mine. It was mine! To my right, blood. A small puddle of blood. A spatter to my left. I slowly looked up,

to a horrific sight.

Organs. Organs everywhere, tangled into an elegant mess. They wrapped Josie up as if she were a totem pole covered in flesh colored tentacles. No. The tentacles _were _Josie. It took me only moments to realize that her body had been completely turned inside out. A pool of small spilling blood was leaking from her towards me, towards us. I turned to see Clodia's shocked expression. Mostly at me. She must've been wondering how I got in here, but I couldn't hear her words. I was in too much shock myself. I was no longer sepia either, although I already knew that since Clodia could see me. The Espurr looked up at me with its' wide eyes, and a sad sounding, yet emotionless voice. "**J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ce soir. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ce soir**," it kept repeating this, as Clodia stammered repeatedly, trying to find her words. "Y-y-y-YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" She was yelling this not at the Espurr. At me. Why? I could hear nothing but the overlaps of their sentences, none of them seizing to halt over each other. "**J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ce soir**," "YOU KILLED HER!" "**J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ce soir**," "YOU KILLED HER!" With each repeating sentence, the Espurr's pupils shrunk, and shrunk, and shrunk even more. And then it reversed. It dilated more, and more, and more. Its' ears were completely on end. Up and showing all. From the inside of its' ears, two purple orbs of light were growing in size. Emerging. When its' eyes became completely dilated with black, two purple lightning strikes,

and I found myself back outside. I didn't want to recall, but I remember seeing before I reappeared back outside, where Clodia once stood, a tombstone sat, completely merged with the hotel's floor. It happened in a flash, so I don't recall if it ever happened.

I walked down a road of organs and inverted bodies, squirming like magikarp in pools of blood in the night. The moon had a faint purple glow around it, and I don't know if it was due to my fatigued body or not, but I felt like I saw two of them. They looked like they also had two shadows of smaller planets in front of each, and I don't know if it matters now but, they felt like resembled the Espurr's eyes.

I still don't know why my Furfrou killed itself. Maybe it saw something worse than I had seen. This eased my depression a little, because at least I'll know it had a reason. There were just two sentences I'll never get out of my head. The Espurr's painful sentence, contemplating if what it did was right or not, and Diantha's sentence at the end of the trailer.

"We hope you'll join us soon!"


End file.
